Fix You
by Kmy42
Summary: CloudxTifa.- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo para hacerte a ti feliz? ¿Verte sonreír? ¿Verte contento? ¿Verte a gusto? ¿Incluido? Lo que he hecho son sólo malas decisiones. Songfic, sobre la canción Fix You de Coldplay.


**Hola!  
**  
Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen. Son obra de SquareEnix. La canción Fix You, de Coldplay, tampoco; y no es cierto que la escribió Tifa xD. Hago esto porque me es entretenido.

Datos: Al fin el Cloti que les prometí a los que normalmente me leen. Gracias de antemano por leer. Y si pueden, escuchen la canción Fix You de Coldplay xD

¡Ahí va!

* * *

**Fix You**

Cuando finalmente reemplacé el cartel de "Abierto", que tenía a un chocobo dibujado como una caricatura saludando al lector, por el de "Cerrado"; no pude evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro. Estaba un poco cansada de ésta rutina que llevaba desde hace dos años con el "Séptimo Cielo", aquel lugar que surgió gracias a los sueños de un carpintero, que murieron gracias al ser la base de AVALANCHA y que nació nuevamente en Edge. No es que no me gustara mi trabajo, tan sólo que deseaba salir del esquema un momento y poder hacer una de las cosas que más me tranquilizaba; y que desgraciadamente no había tenido la oportunidad de cumplir.

Pero éste momento no lo era para cumplirlo, ya que debía poner las sillas arriba de las mesas, barrer y limpiar los vasos antes de poder relajarme un poco. Era la una de la madrugada, por lo que los niños debían estar durmiendo hace tres horas atrás… o eso es lo que se supone que están haciendo en estos momentos. Sonreí un poco, a mí nunca me habían logrado engañar, yo tengo ese don de poder saber cuándo me están mintiendo o no. Me acuerdo de una vez que los pillé: a Denzel, con un libro de monstruos abierto sobre sus piernas y con una linterna en mano, y a Marlene leyendo fascinada junto a él. La excusa me hizo reír bastante: Denzel me dijo que Marlene tenía miedo a la oscuridad y había prendido una linterna para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente. Le dije que se tenía que inventar una excusa mejor para la otra, ya que se notaba a kilómetros que se le había ocurrido en el momento; además Marlene ya superó el miedo a la oscuridad, hace bastante. Les di un beso en la frente a ambos y me pidieron disculpas. Luego se durmieron enseguida. Nuestra relación había mejorado muchísimo después de que sucedió el incidente con Kadaj y su pandilla, hace unos tres a cuatro meses; hasta Denzel me daba un abrazo de vez en cuando para expresarme el agradecimiento que tenía hacia mí. Aunque no era como Marlene, que me llenaba mi cara de besos y felicidad, sentir ese pequeño gesto me hacía feliz. Siempre le ha costado expresarse, como tú.

Cada momento, cada pequeño recuerdo o incluso el misterioso futuro en sí, me recuerda a ti. Luego de que te curaras del geoestigma, decidiste quedarte con nosotros tres; pienso que decidiste no dejar solos a los niños. Pero yo siempre seré la mejor amiga, la amiga de infancia, la persona incondicional. Yo, comparada con esa chica de cabello café claro y ojos semejantes a dos esmeraldas, estaba totalmente eclipsada. Ocultada para ti. Digamos que no existía.

Eran las una y media de la madrugada y todavía no llegabas. Cada día llegabas más y más tarde, supongo que vas a la iglesia a pensar en los bellos momentos.

Suspiro nuevamente. Estaba terminando de limpiar el último vaso y me acuerdo cuando éramos niños y me prometiste salvar cuando estaba en peligro. Sonreí frente a ello, todavía me acordaba de tu pequeña colita de caballo que te hiciste porque tenías el pelo muy largo. Y luego me acuerdo de ese remordimiento que me entra en cada momento.

Siento que te he fallado.

Siento que no pude salvarte de esa soledad.

Siento que no pude curarte la enorme herida que te generó la culpa y el remordimiento por las muertes de Zack y Aerith. Me acuerdo perfectamente de ambos, de sus voces y de sus figuras. El otro día fui contigo a dejarle unas flores a la tumba de Zack, ya que fue enterrado en el mismo lugar donde había muerto. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se me escaparon ya que nunca pude pedirle disculpas a tu mejor amigo por esas palabras que brotaron de mi boca luego de la muerte de mi padre. Mientras, de Aerith… tú la tienes presente en todo el día y eso logra que también esté presente en mi memoria. Te echas la culpa siempre. _"No los logré salvar"_ o _"No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos"_ eran los pensamientos que lograba leer en tu cara. Y cada que creía que te estaba dando ánimos, te hacía sentir peor. Perdona por eso, creí que si sentías que había una familia a tu alrededor podrías saciar tu sed de pecado. Como siempre, fallé.

Quedan 15 minutos para las dos de la mañana. Todavía no llegas.

¿Qué estarás haciendo?

Antes de subir las escaleras para ir a la pieza que compartimos, me detengo en seco. Creo que no me vendría mal cumplir el pequeño deseo que quería para poder tranquilizarme. Hay una pequeña habitación a la derecha, siempre cerrada con llave para los niños no entren. Saco la llave que cuelga de mi cuello y abro. La luz de la luna iluminaba cada sector de la habitación y sobre todo el piano magnífico que está en medio de todo.

Entro con cierta cautela. Al fin podré relajarme un momento y tocar un momento el piano. Cuando estoy triste toco, escribo y creo muchas canciones, aunque ninguna la llego a terminar; es un problema ese el que tengo. Me relaja la música, permite que le hable de mi vida a la gente que me oiga tocar y cantar, y también me ayuda a desahogarme un rato. Tomo un cuaderno bastante viejo y empiezo a hojearlo y pillo una canción que decidí terminar, en este momento reflejaba exactamente lo que sentía. Al tomar un lápiz y finalmente concluirla, decidí que la cantaría para relajar mi alma azotada por el dolor. Puse la letra de la canción frente a mis ojos y mis dedos se apoyaron grácilmente en las teclas. Y empecé.

**When you try your best, but you don´t succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need**

_Cuando das lo mejor de ti pero no tienes éxito  
Cuando obtienes lo que quieres pero no lo que necesitas  
_

Con cada nota que tocaba en el piano que con tanto esfuerzo compré en secreto me sentía liberada. Me acordaba de esas tardes donde con mi madre cantábamos y ella me enseñaba a tocar. Ella tenía una voz poderosa y cálida; decía que mi voz era muy dulce y fina. Todas las tardes, cuando mi padre se iba a trabajar, ella me tocaba esas canciones maravillosas que componía para mí. El sonido era tan cálido que me quedaba dormida, feliz apoyada en su hombro.

Aunque, para ser sincera, no me sentía igual ahora. Las notas las hacía para poder expresar todo eso que no le podía decir a mi amigo a la cara. Que no podía entender qué había hecho mal para que él no me correspondiera como yo lo correspondía a él, en secreto. Sí, siempre todo era un secreto entre ambos. Siempre había una pared invisible entre ambos, que nos impedía saber cómo acercarnos mucho más.

Ahora mismo, y pesar de que han pasado dos años, esa pared invisible tiene un nombre. Aerith, ¿qué hiciste para que Cloud se hundiera contigo en la Ciudad Olvidada? ¿Cuándo tu moriste, una parte de él murió contigo?

… **When the tears come streaming down your face  
****When you lose something you can't replace  
****When you love someone but it goes to waste  
****Could it be worse? **

_… Cuando las lágrimas caen por tu rostro,  
__Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar,  
__Cuando amas a alguien pero se desperdicia,  
__¿Podría ser peor?_

Yo estuve ahí, cuando Sephiroth la atravesó con su espada, la conocida Masamuse. Sus ojos se cerraron enseguida y esa materia atada a su cabello se soltó hasta que cayó al lago. Me acuerdo que le hice cariño en el rostro, parecía que estaba durmiendo. La tomaste en tus brazos hasta depositarla en el agua, donde se hundió. Desde ese momento la luz no te ha iluminado cómo antes.

Es porque tú la amabas; pienso que ella logró una mejor función que amiga que yo. Se acercó más a tu corazón y lo abrazó más cálidamente que yo. Te conocía y se acercaba mejor que yo. Siempre, todo esfuerzo estaba en las sombras. Yo no pude contra ella. Además, ella te amaba. No quería perderte por nada, pareciera que ya había alguien desaparecido en su vida.

Y, ¿sabes? Creo que todavía la amas. Creo que desearías que ella estuviera viva, que yo. La simple mejor amiga que se hace ilusiones. Que se ha hecho ilusiones toda la vida.

**Lights will guide you home  
****And ignite your bones  
****And I will try to fix you**

_Las luces te guiarán a casa  
__Y encenderán tus huesos.  
__Y yo intentaré arreglarte._

Desearía que vieras la nueva vida que he intentado construir para que salieras de hoyo profundo, completo de desolación. Sé que las pérdidas te persiguen, pero me gustaría que las dejaras de lado aunque sea un momento para que vivieras. Estoy segura que a ambos les hubiera gustado eso a que te lamentaras.

Por favor, despierta de la pesadilla que tú mismo has decidido construir. Por favor, quédate con nosotros.

**High up above or down below  
****When you're too in love to let it go  
****But if you'll never try, you'll never know  
****Just what you're worth **

_Bien arriba o bien abajo  
__Cuando estás muy enamorado como para dejarlo pasar.  
__Si nunca lo intentas, nunca sabrás  
__Lo que realmente vales._

Quiero que estés aquí, aunque sea por los niños. Que te quedes para que ellos sean felices, tú les iluminas los días. Si quieres, sigue amándola a ella. Yo te amaré y te protegeré en secreto, como lo ha sido toda mi vida. No deseo más.

Si tú eres feliz así, queriéndola a ella en vez de a mí… yo también seré feliz. Por los dos. Siempre, por los dos.

Y mientras seguía tocando la canción, las lágrimas brotaron de mi rostro. Pero decidí no parar.

… **Tears stream down your face  
****When you lose something you cannot replace  
****Tears stream down your face  
****And I...**

… _Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro  
__Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar.  
__Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro  
__Y yo..._

Todos estos pensamientos los dejo correr en mi cabeza, tal como lo hacen mis lágrimas. Te amo con completa locura, desde que tuvimos esa aventura en el monte Nibel, hasta hoy.

Pero mi amor nunca será correspondido. Más segura no puedo estar.

**Tears stream down your face  
****I promise you that I'll learn from my mistakes  
****Tears stream down your face  
****And I...**

_Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro.  
__Te prometo que aprenderé de mis errores.  
__Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro  
__Y yo..._

¿Y qué puedo hacer yo para hacerte a ti feliz? ¿Verte sonreír? ¿Verte contento? ¿Verte a gusto? ¿Incluido? Lo que he hecho son sólo malas decisiones.

Cierro mis ojos, intento olvidarte. Como cada vez que me siento frente al piano para relajarme. Pero tu rostro y tus ojos son una bebida que no puedo dejar así como así.

_¡Maldición! _Pienso mientras cierro mis ojos.

Hasta que una mano se posa suavemente en mi hombro. Era cálida y reconfortante. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y di vuelta mi cara hacia atrás, con las marcas que dejaron las lágrimas en ella. Me sorprendí.

Era Cloud. Estaba hermoso, como todos los días. Pero algo tenía y gracias a la luz de la luna supe qué era.

Sus ojos. Sus dos hermosos ojos color azul botaban lágrimas. Estaba llorando. Me paré, para poder estar a la altura de él.

- ¿Cloud? ¿Qué te ha sucedido? – Él se tomó su tiempo antes de contestarme.

- La canción… ¿la hiciste tú? – me miró con cariño. Noté que me ocultaba algo detrás de él. Pero no quise preguntarle, tan sólo asentí.

- Era… hermosa… - mis ojos se abrieron enormemente. Nunca había visto a Cloud tan afectado o hablando de sus sentimientos a sus anchas. Me quedé paralizada.

- Gracias… - dije para romper el hielo, mientras miraba a otro lado. Él se acercó un poco más a mí.

- Tifa… yo… - Y ahí lo vi. Vi lo que estaba ocultando; era un ramo de flores. Me miró a los ojos y ahí supe que en verdad todo lo que he estado pensando estos años ha sido equívoco. Me había equivocado pero, por primera vez, me alegraba de haberme equivocado.

Habías dejado el pasado atrás. Mi sospecha se confirmó cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, de una manera dulce y única. Luego, a falta del aire, me dijiste esas dos palabras que deseaba con tanto ímpetu.

- Te amo… -

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Holas. Bueno, no se si les guste, no soy muy buena con CloudxTifa. Eso si, creo que la cancion se adecúa perfectamente a estos dos. La canción me hace llorar muchas veces y me sentí tentada a que esta historia fuese asi. Ojala les guste y den su opinion.

Con respecto a cómo describí todo, lo hice para retratar los sentimientos de Tifa. Ojala me haya salido bien, me concentré mucho haciendo esto. Si alguien se siente pasado a llevar por como describi a Aerith, lo lamento; era necesario. ¡A mi tambien me dolio xD!

Nada más que decir, agradezco el apoyo.

**Kmy42**


End file.
